


closing the distance (today, i will be brave)

by heim



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hypothermia, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Seungsik is MIA, Seungwoo: no thoughts head empty only Seungsik, Subin is So Done with his hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heim/pseuds/heim
Summary: There's a big storm coming, and it might just be the one Seungwoo has been waiting for.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	closing the distance (today, i will be brave)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #143: Seungwoo walking a very long way in the snow at night (maybe the metro is down) to see Seungsik, but when he gets there he starts sneezing. Seungsik insists on taking care of a sick and shivering Seungwoo.
> 
> I got so excited when I saw this prompt, I just knew I had to write the story! I also wanted to challenge myself since I barely ever write romance or fluff, so I hope the result didn't end up too bad!
> 
> A huge shout out to the mods for working so hard and being incredibly helpful! We're all so lucky to have you! 
> 
> I also wanna give all my love to my bestest beta reader. I would have given up on this without you, so thank you so so much! 
> 
> I'll leave you with Seungwoo and Seungsik's cover of [Miracles in December](https://youtu.be/i0oUnntXDWI) as I had it on repeat while writing!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_“And now, the weather. A record-breaking snowstorm is set to hit the city this evening with heavy snowfalls and temperatures dropping as low as minus twenty degrees Celsius. The local government has issued an official warning that all lines within the Seoul Metropolitan Area as administered by Seoul Metro or Korail will temporarily be suspended from five pm onwards, with the blizzard set to intensify throughout the evening. All residents are urged to remain indoors during this extreme weather event and to not go outside other than to engage in essential activities._ ”

"Sounds like it's really building up to be a nasty storm, hyung!"

Seungwoo slowly looks up from the bowl in front of him, glancing over to where Subin huddles over the remainder of his own meal next to him, only the broth left of the _seolleongtang_ he ordered just a little while ago. He had promised Subin he would take him out to celebrate once he finished his final exam of the year, the younger now halfway through his degree.

"Hurry up and finish so we can catch the train before the line shuts down,” Subin says, vaguely motioning towards Seungwoo’s almost completely full bowl of ramen while he continues watching the news report displayed on the boxy monitor above the till. “It’s probably gonna be even more packed closer to five."

It is currently about four pm, so Seungwoo figures Subin’s reasoning seems pretty solid. He quickly wolfs down the rest of his meal, luckily hungry enough to not have to pray for his stomach afterwards and gets up to pay for them both. The restaurant has almost emptied out with the looming storm, so it doesn't take long before he's finished and ready to go.

Returning to their little table to retrieve his satchel, he sees Subin still in his seat, head slightly tilted to the side with a confused frown as he looks down on his phone. Seungwoo severely struggles to hold back his cooing at how cute his little dongsaeng is looking right now, but before breaking his resolve to comment on it, he’s interrupted.

"Have you heard anything from Seungsik-hyung recently?"

It's Seungwoo's turn to look confused. "What do you mean, heard anything?"

“Messages, calls, letters, fax, any manner of communication.”

"You know Seungsikie,” Seungwoo says, trying to avoid his voice sounding embarrassingly fond. “If he's not responding, he's probably just in one of his writing-frenzies again. You know how he gets."

If there's one thing Seungwoo has learned from being Kang Seungsik's best friend for the past two decades, it's that the guy has his priorities set straight. He cares for his friends like they are beloved family members, always putting them first, no matter what. He also works harder than any person Seungwoo has ever met in his twenty-five year long life. The downside to this, however, is that he never puts himself first, always prioritising others and their wants and needs, be it his clients or his friends.

Usually, Seungsik manages to interrupt his own vicious cycles before it gets too far out of hand, so Seungwoo has long learned not to worry too much about him. He absolutely hates feeling like the overbearing hyung. Still, a small part at the back of his brain always fixates on the younger no matter how hard he tries not to.

 _That's what being hopelessly in love with your best friend does to you_ , Seungwoo figures.

Subin looks up at him, obviously annoyed at the feigned attempt at down-playing the situation. "Yeah, I know that. He usually texts me at least once a day, though, to ask me how I am. I haven't heard anything today. Or yesterday for that matter."

The concern he always tries hard to keep at bay starts seeping into Seungwoo at a steady pace, unlike the harsh wind instantaneously hitting in their faces as they exit the building and start walking towards the closest subway station. It seems the storm is arriving sooner than expected.

"Have you tried calling him?"

He barely notices Subin’s nod as they scuttle along. "I did once I left the exam hall, but he didn't respond. I texted him right after, but he hasn't gotten back to me with that either."

Although Seungwoo doesn't want them to stay outside too long, he pulls Subin towards a semi-secluded alley where he pulls his phone out from his back pocket. He presses the first speed-dial, holding the phone up to his ear as the two stay close.

He gets the operator after a few rings, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach as he tries again. Subin rubs his own wrists to gain some warmth, giving Seungwoo a calculated look that goes unnoticed.

"How about Hanse-hyung, maybe try getting a hold of him?"

Seungwoo tears his gaze away from the second missed call at Subin’s words. "I thought Hanse was out of town?"

"He’s supposed to leave today. I'm not sure when, though. We can always just try, he's hyung's roommate after all."

Finally noticing how Subin’s furiously rubbing at his arms and his lack of sufficient layering, Seungwoo grabs his hand, hauling Subin along to catch their train back to Hongdae. It has passed four thirty already, and Seungwoo doesn’t want to take any chances.

He’ll call Hanse once they’ve returned to the flat.

***

"I'm sorry, hyung, I really thought you knew? He’s been lying flat out in bed for the past week. I almost cancelled my trip all together when his condition didn’t improve after the first few days.”

Seungwoo feels his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

“He said not to worry, though!” Hanse quickly backtracks, probably realising the reaction he sparked in Seungwoo. “He was up and walking yesterday, and he seemed completely fine when he sent me off this morning. He most likely just forgot to charge his phone; you know how he gets!”

To anyone else listening, Hanse’s words probably sound reassuring as he explains the situation, sounding all calm and unbothered. Seungwoo, though—he knows better. Typical Hanse to take Seungsik’s words at face value. The younger boys all do.

Only Chan and Seungwoo have known Seungsik long enough to know that he always downplays how he’s actually feeling, never wanting to burden the people surrounding him—no matter how many times they have told him they want to be there for him and don’t mind taking some of the weight off his shoulders.

He figures Seungsik got worried that Hanse would cancel his trip to take care of him, and somehow managed to convince him that he’s fine just to make him go. He’s probably cold and alone in their draughty apartment with the faulty heating system, and the absent janitor, and the neighbours who always seem to disappear around Christmas…

After Hanse hangs up with a final reassurance, Seungwoo starts pacing the length of their small living room until an exasperated Subin throws a pillow from the sofa, hitting him square in the face, to stop him. “This is getting ridiculous, Han Seungwoo! Hanse-hyung literally just told you Seungsik-hyung was alright! Why are you so bothered anyways?”

Seungwoo ignores the blatant lack of honorifics, hyper-focusing on Subin’s last words. “I’m not _bothered_. I just don’t get why he didn’t tell me about being sick. I could have…”

“Could have what, hyung?” Subin continues, the shape of his lips now forming a brazen smirk. “Kissed it better?”

Seungwoo’s eyes widen.

“He’s my best friend, Subin!” he sputters, suddenly all red-faced and flustered. “I’m allowed to worry about his well-being!”

He’s only met with a signature eye-roll from the younger.

“Even if he was sick—which Hanse-hyung just reassured you he wasn’t anymore—Seungsik-hyung is a grown man who’s perfectly fine taking care of himself. You know that.”

“But the storm—”

“Don’t you think Seungsik-hyung, who always brings a pocket first aid kit in his backpack in case he’s hanging out with Sejun-hyung, can’t take care of himself? The very guy who bought a weekly planner just to keep track of all our important dates, including but not limited to Byungchan-hyung’s doctor’s appointments and all my assignment deadlines, no matter how small, can’t check a weather report? Give the guy some credit!”

The kid has a point, but Seungwoo can’t seem to shake the uneasy feeling. He sits down on the sofa with his foot restlessly tapping the floor, much to Subin’s continued annoyance, but he just can’t seem to sit still. The phone has stayed quiet since Hanse’s call with zero new notifications or any action whatsoever as another short “ _u ok?_ ”-message joins the others in remaining unanswered.

The still-increasing winds are now howling outside, the taped and boarded windowpane by the kitchen sink is gently quivering with anticipation of what’s to come as the night progresses, and suddenly it’s too much for Seungwoo.

“I can’t do this. I have to know if he’s okay.”

“ _Hyung_! There’s a literal storm outside! You’ll freeze to death!”

The warning goes unanswered as Seungwoo runs towards his bedroom to find his warmest clothes to layer and two woollen pairs of socks he bought his first winter in the city. Finally, he wraps the fluffy scarf Seungsik gifted him last Christmas tightly around his neck before grabbing his phone and wallet and hurrying out the door.

Despite ignoring all of Subin’s warnings and his own argument for worrying in the first place, Seungwoo heads out into the night with a sole thought in his mind.

 _Seungsik_.

The storm is in fact raging, causing the exact disturbances the news anchor said it would. Seungwoo first experiences this as he gets to the nearest subway station, only recalling their suspension when he arrives and sees the roller shutters covering the entrance with the lights turned off, exactly like they were supposed to be after five o’clock.

There are no buses outside despite the traffic being busy as always, and after a few freezing minutes, impatiently waiting by the bus stop, he decides to sacrifice the money he had saved up to buy Seungsik that fancy bag he wanted for Christmas in order to get a taxi.

_What good will a bag do if Seungsik won’t even be there to receive it?_

Carefully squatting down to maintain his balance while covering his phone screen with his glove-wearing, yet frostbitten fingers, Seungwoo checks for messages. To his horror, he notices that his phone is clinging to its last straw, the battery percentage showing a pitiful two per cent.

“Th-this is the l-last time I’m getting a d-damned iPhone!” Seungwoo exclaims to no one in particular, the distress of his voice barely audible in the whistling gusts of wind screaming at him.

Lastly, because today seems to be his lucky day, there’s not a single taxi to be flagged down either. The only one he sees out on the street hurries past him at breakneck speed. Looking at the street sign that’s barely legible from all the snow covering it, Seungwoo realises he’s about 30 minutes away from Seungsik’s apartment in Yeonhui-dong, and he does what he thinks any good friend would do.

He starts to walk.

***

Seungwoo feels like he’s roleplaying a big block of ice by the time he arrives at Seungsik’s apartment complex, not really able to feel his fingers as he enters the code, but eternally grateful that the buttons are large enough to avoid any mistakes.

He staggers into the elevator, vaguely aware at the back of his mind that he’s in no state to take the stairs like he usually does. The combination of the cold sticking to his skin from the trip and the heat from the building makes his skin sting painfully, especially as the snow melts into water rushing down his face, but the sensation is almost completely overshadowed by the ever-increasing worry still clutching tightly onto him.

The elevator seems to take forever, especially since his fingers slipped and pressed the wrong button the first time. When the doors finally open on the right floor, Seungwoo gathers his final bit of strength and dashes down the hallway as quickly as his stiff limbs will carry him, forcefully collapsing face-first against Seungsik’s door when he gets there.

The code won’t seem to work as he tries and fails to unlock the front door, the panic growing with each failed attempt. Seungwoo starts knocking, tries to keep his voice steady while calling out Seungsik’s name. He’s about ready to break the door down when the familiar jingle of the digital door lock sounds from within. The door finally opens up, almost hitting Seungwoo straight in the face—almost being the keyword as he manages to take a few quick steps back to avoid it—and a drowsy yet devastatingly handsome Seungsik appears.

A drowsy, devastatingly handsome, and _healthy-looking_ Seungsik, who seems more and more confused with each passing second.

“…Hyung? Why are you—?”

Seungsik is very much used to stray dongsaengs showing up at the door unannounced in various states of injury. Thus, his protective instinct immediately kicks in as he realises the state Seungwoo is in, quickly pulling him inside the apartment and slamming the door shut after them. A soft hand quickly slides under Seungwoo’s wet bangs to feel his temperature, the gentle touch making Seungwoo sigh in relief as he leans into it.

“Seungwoo-hyung? Look at me, please. Yes, like that. Where have you been? You’re shivering!”

Trying hard to train his eyes on a concerned-looking Seungsik, Seungwoo smiles fondly at him, even if he’s not reciprocating the expression. _Or his feelings_ , Seungwoo’s unhelpful and muddled brain adds.

“You’re okay,” he chokes out of his sore throat, voice hoarse and weak-sounding even as he tries his best to sound as chipper as he feels seeing Seungsik alive and well in front of him.

It’s the only thing that matters, after all.

“Of course, I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Seungsik retracts his hand, not accounting for a whole 184 centimetre tall Seungwoo being unable to stay upright, who stumbles towards him seemingly ready to pass out.

“No, no, no, hyung, please keep your eyes open! Jeez, you’re so cold.”

Seungwoo merely hums into Seungsik’s shoulder to voice his agreeance, all given up on controlling any limbs or his obvious shivering. A loud sneeze escapes as he sniffles, the sound jolting Seungsik into action.

He starts unwrapping the damp scarf from Seungwoo’s neck, with Seungwoo whimpering in complaint. When he’s done, Seungsik starts unzipping his winter coat, which is completely soaked. Another sneeze rips through him as he shivers miserably, Seungsik removing another layer from his body.

Next thing he knows, Seungwoo’s been maneuvered away and onto something soft, and that’s all it takes for him to close his eyes and succumb to his fatigue.

***

It feels like Seungwoo’s been out for hours once he comes to it. He wakes to the sound of a gentle hum softly vibrating through him, his cold and stiff body resting on a warm and comfortable surface, a familiar hand combing through his slightly damp hair.

His eyes flutter open, looking up at and meeting his favourite brown eyes head on.

“You’re finally awake!” Seungsik murmurs happily, his hand continuing to play with Seungwoo’s hair, just like Seungwoo likes it. He hardens his tone slightly as he continues, “I can’t believe you walked all the way here in a snowstorm when you knew I was fine.... Hypothermia is serious, hyung. What if you hadn’t made it here and couldn’t get to the hospital in time, huh?”

Even when Seungsik scolds him, he keeps his tone low as if to not stress him, and Seungwoo is once again reminded of what a wholeheartedly good person his Seungsik is. He’s lost in thought and only jolts out of his trance when Seungsik’s hand halts its action.

“I made you some seaweed soup that I need you to eat, it’s on the nightstand there,” he says, motioning over to the steaming hot bowl of Seungsik’s homemade specialty. “Then, you should drink some tea, and we’ll talk, alright?”

Seungwoo only nods and tries to carefully get up off what he finally recognises as Seungsik’s lap. He misses the hand in his hair, but he figures he’s given Seungsik enough to worry about for one night, so he doesn’t mention it.

Scanning his surroundings, he’s quick to realise that they’re currently all cuddled up on Seungsik’s bed. When Seungsik moved in, Seungwoo was the first to offer a helping hand in decorating and furnishing the place, so it’s safe to say he’d recognise the layout anywhere. Catching Seungwoo’s eyes as they travel across the room, taking it all in, Seungsik seems to redden slightly.

“I initially wanted to set you up in Hanse’s room, but he always complains about the draught in there, you know, and the living room couch is so small, you’d barely be able to stretch out and your back would feel awful, and the heating’s been a bit off all month, and I didn’t want to take any risks, so that’s why we’re all wrapped up here. This is the most isolated room after all, you can’t even hear the wind...”

As he trails off, Seungwoo can’t help but grin at how sweet he is, all worried that Seungwoo has gotten the wrong idea, obviously not wanting to come off as someone taking advantage of the situation they’re currently in.

“It’s not your fault that there’s only one bed here, or only one bed with enough space for two people where one of them really needs to avoid further hypothermia and therefore has to stay in the least draughty room, I guess.”

Seeing how Seungwoo struggles, Seungsik leans over to help him sit up with his back leaned against the wall. The feel of warm skin against his own makes Seungwoo painfully aware that the only item of clothing he’s currently wearing is his underwear, and to his great surprise, Seungsik’s not wearing anything else either. Seungsik notices his wandering eyes and flushes instantaneously. “Naver recommended skin-to-skin contact to warm you up and fight the hypothermia."

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow, feeling amused but remains silent, which seems to increase Seungsik's stress-levels as he continues.

"I thought you were gonna die, hyung! I can’t believe you were walking around in a blizzard like that! You were completely out of it when you came here, I didn’t know what else to do!”

“It’s alright, Seungsikie—”

“The blankets were only doing so much, and the heater was already on the highest setting, and your body was so cool to the touch, even after I removed your wet clothes—which I also had to do, it’s like the first thing they mention in the searches, I swear!” He’s rambling now, desperately trying to justify his actions, and Seungwoo has to force himself not to look too amused at his struggle.

The two have been working out together for as long as they’ve been friends, gone swimming with the rest, and therefore have seen each other in various states of undress numerous times, so there’s really no reason for Seungsik to feel embarrassed about their nakedness.

Unless…

No, Seungwoo doesn’t dare to let his mind stray there. Not yet.

Waving it off yet again, he offers a tired, but reassuring smile. “Kang Seungsik. I’m telling you I don’t mind at all. You did what you had to do.”

Seungsik seems to relax at that, passing the food and settling down to let Seungwoo lean on his shoulder to support himself as he eats. He takes his time with the piping hot, and deliciously made soup, savouring the flavour.

“This tastes amazing, Sik! Thank you so much!” Seungwoo boasts and revels in the pleased look covering the other’s face. He empties the bowl entirely, lapping at the remains and gaining a playful head scratch and a giggle for acting like an eager little puppy.

Next, he takes the mug of tea and sips it slowly, his fingers still hurting a bit from the frostbite, skin stinging as he holds the hot beverage in his hands. Seungsik looks as if he wants to say something, but waits patiently next to him, fiddling with the bracelet Seungwoo recognises as the one he gave him as a birthday present a few years back.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping here, actually. I just wanted you to regain your heat first,” Seungsik starts, looking away as he gets out of bed, picking Seungwoo’s now-empty mug from his hands. “And now that you’re awake and full, I think I should go get some sleep—”

“Please stay.”

The words escape Seungwoo’s mouth before he can rationalise the situation, but once they’re gone, he can’t really find it in him to regret it. Instead, he looks at Seungsik to make him understand his sincerity, grabbing his free hand.

Seungsik gazes at their joined hands, looking slightly conflicted. Seungwoo’s about to retract his hand and apologise when Seungsik meets his eyes and nods. “Okay, let me just clean up first.”

With a grin, Seungwoo acquiesces and releases Seungsik from his grip, watching the other get to tidying, taking the dinnerware with him. Seungwoo makes himself comfortable in the warm bed which he’s now realising is covered in blankets, placed out to help raise his body temperature.

When Seungsik gets back, he first sort-of awkwardly stands next to the bed for a bit before getting in at the very edge of the bed, making sure there’s plenty of space between them. Seungwoo realises they’ve never actually shared a bed before, which is probably why Seungsik is acting so strange.

Maybe it’s the storm outside, maybe it’s his post-hypothermia state, but he’s for some reason feeling particularly brave tonight. He drapes his arm around Seungsik’s waist and hauls his body towards himself until they’re lying in the middle of the bed, Seungsik tightly cuddled against Seungwoo’s firm chest.

Seungsik seems to have held his breath, but as he exhales, he relaxes in Seungwoo’s embrace, then turns around so that they’re facing each other.

“You never told me why you were out ignoring government warnings today…” Seungsik murmurs, looking anywhere else but Seungwoo.

“I was worried about you. You weren’t answering your phone...”

“Subin told me you guys had talked to Hanse, though. I know he knew I was alright.”

“But—” Seungwoo hesitates, “I don’t know. You could have been downplaying it. You do that sometimes when you don’t want people to know you’re struggling. I just had to be sure you weren’t cold, or lonely, or anything.”

A brief pause ensues.

If Seungwoo strains his ears, he might be able to hear the weakened cries of the wind; of how it’s still hurtling through the city, howling itself hoarse. Nevertheless, the silence remains undisturbed—its voice not nearly strong enough to reach him in the sanctuary of Seungsik’s room.

“So, let me get this straight,” Seungsik says, breaking the silence, slowly, as if he’s piecing together a puzzle. "You came all the way here, through a blazing storm, just to see for yourself that I was okay?”

The look clouding Seungsik’s gaze is indecipherable, but Seungwoo’s sure that the light isn’t playing any tricks on him when he notices the slightly glassy state of his eyes. He meets Seungsik’s look head-on when he answers.

“Of course, I did, Sikie. You know I’d do anything for you.”

Seungsik grins fondly, eyes definitely glassy and wet-looking now. “You would, wouldn’t you.”

Then, he closes the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips carefully against Seungwoo’s own, softly, gently, almost as if he’s testing the waters to see if it’s safe to swim further out.

Seungwoo feels like he’s dreaming, his fingers curling into Seungsik’s hair to keep him steady. It’s the most natural thing, like this is what they should have been doing all along. How it was this easy, Seungwoo has no clue, but he’s not about to question it now when all his prayers have been answered. He tilts his head to place a final little kiss on Seungsik’s dewy cheek, grinning down at the other as he leans back, eyes starting to feel heavy again.

“Let’s do this again tomorrow. Apart from the whole hypothermia thing, of course.”

Seungsik laughs whole-heartedly at his silly joke like he always does, making himself comfortable all cuddled up in Seungwoo’s embrace.

“Yeah, let’s.”

Seungwoo’s skin is still slightly chilled to the touch and his extremities still hurt from the mild frostbite.

He swears on his life he’s never felt warmer, though.

***

“So, you knew there was a storm coming.”

Seungsik finally opens his eyes, giving Seungwoo a cheeky smile. Seungwoo’s arms and legs are sprawled across Seungsik’s own body, but Seungsik doesn’t seem to mind the weight.

It’s comfortable, just like it always has been—only now, Seungwoo can kiss his best friend whenever he wants instead of just thinking about it.

“Yep! Went shopping to stock up on everything the day before and bought an emergency generator just in case the electricity disappeared.”

“And you were so busy with your newest song, you forgot to charge and check your phone.”

This time, Seungsik giggles sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m still sorry about that, but you know how I get when I’m working.”

Seungwoo merely responds with a Subinesque eye-roll. “Sure, I _guess_... Alright, final one. Hanse wasn’t lying when he told me you were completely healthy.”

“Nope.”

“So why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Seungsik looks away as if embarrassed, trying his hardest to avoid Seungwoo’s interrogative gaze. “I just—I didn’t want you to worry about me. It was just a little headache from the usual insomnia, you know, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Lifting himself up to hover above Seungsik, Seungwoo cups his rosy cheek to force him to meet his eyes. “From now on, though, you have to tell me when something’s up. I can’t let my boyfriend walk around feeling unwell without me knowing about it, can I?”

The unease evaporates instantaneously, with Seungsik biting his lip to avoid grinning like an idiot at the words, his eyes brightening in pure delight as he holds his hand on top of Seungwoo’s.

“I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> To the prompter, thank you so much for submitting this. I'm not sure it's exactly what you wanted, but I still hope you enjoyed it! So there you go, hot soup and a blanket in the shape of a 2seung fic!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Any feedback is appreciated!!💛
> 
> Find me at:  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/heim100)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heim100)  
> 


End file.
